Interactive events allow audience to interact with each other and with speakers or performers. Each interactive experience can be unique and fun. However, interactive events have been constrained to one physical location.
While live events can be broadcasted through Internet or TV channels, interaction options are limited. Each participant of a live event can watch the same live video stream. Participants do not feel connected with other participants in remote physical venues nor the performer(s) or speaker(s) of the live event.